


Soothing Troubled Hearts

by Toranyx



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Mammon, Mute Reader, Semi Slow Burn, Tags will change as the story progresses, eventual Asmo romance, rating will change as needed, reader might date everyone, reader uses sign langauge, still figuring that out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toranyx/pseuds/Toranyx
Summary: You are thrust into a completely different world, where you learn that Angels, Demons, Witches, Sorcerers, and magic are all real.  You learn that there is a Prince of Hell, Avatars of the Seven Deadly Sins (Who are also rulers of the Devildom in their own rights.), and slowly start to befriend them. However, there's trouble within the relationships of the brothers, and you're hoping to help heal those bonds, and along the way, you find love.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Female Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Main Female Character, Asmodeus/Reader, Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon/Female Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 105





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> You are thrust into a completely different world, where you learn that Angels, Demons, Witches, Sorcerers, and magic are all real. You learn that there is a Prince of Hell, Avatars of the Seven Deadly Sins (Who are also rulers of the Devildom in their own rights.), and slowly start to befriend them. However, there's trouble within the relationships of the brothers, and you're hoping to help heal those bonds. 
> 
> But as you go on adventures with them, feelings slowly start to change, and you find yourself falling hard for two of the Avatars of Hell, something that worries Lucifer, the Avatar of Pride. What happens within the relationships you form, will love prevail, and will you help soothe the relationship between them?

Where...the hell were you, you wondered, feeling slightly dizzy. You looked around, swallowing hard as you waited for your vision to righten, and you realized that you were in something like a courtroom. It took you another moment to realize there were several men sitting in seats, staring at you. Your mouth became dry, and you swallowed hard, and your hands began to shake. 

What was going on? Last you remembered you had just been finishing up some laundry...and suddenly…

Your eyes went to the man in the chief judge chair. His ensemble was quite….interesting. A red jacket with a black shirt underneath it, some medal and something wrapped around his shoulder. From here you could tell he had some form of brown hair, but you couldn’t tell if the red from his jacket was giving it a more reddish brown color. You were too far away to see his eye color, but your own eyes swept to another man next to him. Pale skin, dark hair-

You were pulled from your surroundings when the main in the middle spoke.

“Welcome to the Devildom, Kelsey.” He said, his voice kind, and clearly trying to be welcoming. 

You just blinked in response. 

The... _ Devildom? _

“...Oh, pardon me. Feeling a bit shocked?” He said “That’s understandable. You only just arrived, and I’m sure most humans have no idea what being transported feels like.” 

_Transported...?_ You thought. 

“It will probably take a little time for you to adjust as well here, since you’re a human,” He continued, his face slightly serious as he spoke. 

Wasn’t he a human too?

Too shocked, you just continued to stare at him, and you were sure your confusion was clear. He gave a soft chuckle, and gave you a smile. “Perhaps I should introduce myself.” 

_ No, shit.  _ You thought. 

“My name is Diavolo,” He said, giving you a nod of his head. “I’m the ruler of all the demons, and all here know of me. And someday soon, I will be crowned king of the Devildom.” 

He motioned towards some balcony doors, giving you an encouraging smile to go forward. You were a little hesitant, and he gave you a reassuring smile. “Go on, nothing will happen.” 

Taking a shaky breath, you headed towards the doors, where two people opened it for you, and you let out a small gasp. You took another small step forward onto the balcony, taking in the sight of the city. 

It was huge, and you noticed the sky was decorated with glittering stars, even though there were many city lights on. The city itself because of it, and the colorful lights, were gorgeous. Though it was interesting to see some certain areas had...colored lights? Some green, some seemed yellow, or was it orange, there were two. You looked past the city, seeing vast mountains and hills acting like a natural barrier or shield to the city. 

As you were drinking in the sights, Lord Diavolo smiled. So far so good, it seemed, to him. “This is the Royal Academy of Diavolo though it’s called RAD, for short.” 

_ ‘Why do all kingdoms always end up naming something after themselves?’ _ You couldn’t help but wonder. ‘ _ But it is very beautiful…’  _

You needed to make sure to write this down once you woke up. 

“Would you mind coming back, please?” Diavolo asked nicely. 

You turned your head, giving a nod before making your way closer to where you had been standing before. “Right now, you're standing inside the assembly hall, the heart of RAD. This is where we officers of the student council hold meetings and conduct our business. I’m the president of the council.” 

You just blinked at him, looking around some more. While you could be a very avid dreamer, and could lucid dream, this felt...like far too much for your mind to create. Plus, you weren’t getting that usual feeling of being in a dream. So you reached with one hand, gently pinching yourself, one of your tells for telling if this was a dream or not. 

You heard some soft chuckles, and your eyes went straight towards Diavolo’s again, who looked quite amused. “What a human reaction...I promise you, this is no dream.” 

That human line was getting old. 

‘Why am I here?’ You signed to him. You just hoped someone would know what sign language you were using, or would at least get yourself something to write on. 

Diavolo blinked as you signed before realization hit him. “Oh, yes! That’s right, you don’t speak. My apologies, I was so excited that it accidentally slipped my mind.”

Some of the other people in the room looked surprised, their curious gaze still on you. You felt a little heated with this many eyes on you, but you just raised your chin and looked at Diavolo. 

“Right...I do speak some sign language, but I’m more proficient in a few others, and I haven’t used yours in quite a long time, so I’m quite rusty. Hopefully you’ll be able to help me get back into it?” Diavolo said with a smile. “Now, Barbatos, if you would…” 

“Of course, my lord,” A black haired with a hint of blue/green towards the end of one side said, bowing his head. “She asked why is she here.” 

“I will explain,” A tall, pale, black haired man said. He was wearing a similar coat to Diavolo, though the design was different, and he was wearing all black with only hints of red, one being the strange...scarf around his left shoulder, and his medal on his right. 

“Kelsey, this is Lucifer. He’s a demon, and the Avatar of Pride. He’s also the vice-president of the student council, and my right-hand man...and not just in title, I assure you.” Diavolo said. “Beyond that, he is my most trusted friend.” 

_ Demons!? Lucifer?! As in the angel that fell from grace?!  _ You thought. 

“I can see you have many questions, but do let him explain first,” Diavolo said. “It might answer some of your questions.” 

_ And no doubt raise many more... _ you thought. 

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Diavolo,” Lucifer said with a sigh. But then he turned his attention back to you. “Speaking on behalf of the entire student body at this great and storied school of ours...I offer you a most heartfelt welcome, Kelsey.” 

You let out a soft sigh, one hand coming up to rub at your face. Given the name was the Royal academy and Diavolo had said something about a student council, it was obvious there were students here. Right now you just wanted..

‘Answer the question, please.’ You signed firmly. 

Lucifer waited a moment for Barbatos to translate before he let out a soft noise himself, giving you a smile, and suddenly, looking at you in a new light. “....interesting,” He said. “This one is quite different from Solomon.”

You were about to give another exasperated sigh when Lucifer continued speaking. “Diavolo believes that we demons should start strengthening our relationship with both the human world and the Celestial Realm. As a first step towards that goal, we decided to institute an exchange program. We sent two of our students to the human realm, and two to the Celestial Realm. And we’re welcoming four students to our school: two from your world, and two from the Celestial Realm.” 

‘So I’m one of the humans chosen for this?’ You asked, putting it together. ‘An exchange student.’

“Yes,” Lucifer said, looking quite pleased that you figured it out. 

‘How long?’ You asked. You wouldn’t lie, staying here for a while and avoiding going home...even if it meant staying in a world full of demons, sounded heavenly. And while you did have some knowledge on demons, you had no idea what was fact or fiction at this point. It would be interesting to learn more. 

Not to mention, you had your own demon at home…

That and who could say they got to go to school with demons and angels? 

“Your period of stay is one year. You will have to work on the tasks that you will receive from RAD. Once that year is up, you’ll be required to write a paper about your exchange here in the Devildom.” 

A year?! And a paper?! While you drabbled in writing, writing papers had always been a bit of a struggle, depending on the topic. Besides, you thought you had put all that behind you once you graduated high-school!

‘Write a paper?!’ You signed quickly, though your eyes narrowed at him. 

“I’m not telling you to write a doctoral thesis. You can take it easy.” Lucifer said. “And don’t glare at me like that. It’s not like I’ll abandon you all by yourself here. You need someone to look after you, and I think that someone...should be my brother Mammon.”

You let out a soft breath at being told the paper wasn’t really going to be a true paper. But at the mention of his brother, you tilted your head to the side. 

“He’s the Avatar of Greed...how should I put it…?” Lucifer said with a thoughtful hum. “Oh well, you’ll understand soon enough. But here, take this device.” He then handed you a cell phone. 

You looked down at it quizzically. It actually looked like a normal cell phone, except for the background being a blood red and a...was that a crow? Icon on the front and the time reading 66:66.

_...please don’t have really weird times.  _ You found yourself pleading. 

“It’s called a D.D.D.” Lucifer explained. “It’s pretty similar to the cellphones of your world. While you are here, this one is yours. Now go ahead, try calling Mammon...ah.”    
  
‘Yeah, phone calls are a little difficult with me.’ You signed with an apologetic smile. 

“I would say message him, but I’m sure he’d come up with an excuse to ignore it,” Lucifer sighed. He let out a hum before he took out his own D.D.D. examining it. “Ah, as I thought. There is a video call. Could you use that?”

You nodded your head, swiping the phone, and you began to tap the contacts, then the video call button. You didn’t really get a chance to study his contact icon, which was funny that he had one anyway. But perhaps they wanted to make sure you knew what he looked like before hand. 

He answered quite quickly, though all you could see was his face, his white hair, and yellow sunglasses. He clearly was looking elsewhere when he first answered. “Yoo…” 

Holding back the phone so he could see you, you gave a little wave. He finally looked over at you, frowning, his brow furrowing. “What...you ain’t Lucifer. Who the hell are you?”

Before even Lucifer could say anything, Mammon’s eyes narrowed again. “Whaaa…? You’re a human! Geez, I was gettin’ all chilly here thinkin’ it was Lucifer again. Ya should’ve said something right away! So what does a human want with The Mammon?” 

_...well, that was an interesting way to refer to yourself.  _ You thought. But you did sneak a glance at Lucifer, who’s reaction was just neutral, as if he was used to his brothers being a little fearful of him. 

You frowned before looking at the phone, and your eyes lit up for a moment. You held out one finger, and then you hit the chat box option, and a small screen popped up beneath his face. 

‘I was told to call you to let you know you’re in charge of me.’ You typed. 

“What?! No way! There’s nothin’ in it for me!” He said loudly. “And Whaddya even mean by “be in charge of you”? And is your speaker broken or somethin’ already? ...Oh!!! You’re the other human---The new exchange student! G’luck with that and see ya!” 

‘Lucifer called for you.’ You quickly typed out before he could hang up. 

Pfft! Ya think THE Mammon would listn to ya just cause you’re tryin’ to scare me with that name?” He said with a roll of his eyes. 

You just blinked at him before turning the phone so it was showing Lucifer, who had his arms crossed, glaring at his brother. 

“You have ten seconds….nine….eight…” He began counting down. 

You swore you heard Mammon shriek before saying. “YESSIR!” 

A click was heard and you turned the phone around to see he had hung up. You looked up at Lucifer, who had a small smile on his features. 

“Well, you seem pretty resourceful. And it sounds like you had a nice chat.” 

‘If i’m being honest, I would’ve prefered you, Lucifer.’ You signed. ‘His instant dismissal…’ 

Not a great sign. 

“You look even more worried now.” He said with a soft laugh. 

“Well, wouldn’t you if you were brought to a strange place, and then suddenly told an unfamiliar face would take care of you? I’m sure even you would feel anxious, Lucifer.” Diavolo said. 

You had to admit, you liked Diavolo as well. He seemed pretty kind, and very understandable. Of course, you had no idea if he was always like this or not. Right now he was being the future king, and you were sure he might be different behind closed doors. 

Not to mention the unknown about the demon part…

“However,” Diavolo said, looking to you. “Mammon isn’t the only one helping you out.”

You blinked, feeling slightly relieved but even more worried. What if they had the same mindset as Mammon? Or what if they hated the fact their brother was making them do this, when they didn’t want to?

This might be a bit more difficult than you thought. 

“Now, we do need to introduce our new friend to our brothers, Lucifer. And it’s probably better for you to do that instead of me, wouldn’t you say?” Diavolo continued. 

“As much as I dread the idea...you’re right.” Lucifer said with a soft sigh. 

“Really? Shouldn’t you feel honored to introduce your charming and sweet little brother?” A tanned haired man said, giving you a flirty smile. 

“This one is Asmodeus,” Lucifer said. “The fifth eldest, and the Avatar of Lust.” 

You had to admit...he was very attractive. He also seemed very well put together, though you weren’t sure if it was just the uniform, or if it had to do with meeting you. Maybe you’d find out sometime though. 

You raised your hands to sign your greeting, when Asmodeus glared at Lucifer. “I can’t believe you just ignored me! And referred to me as this one! So rude!” 

A sigh happened and you looked over to see a blond hair, green eyed man come over to you, and you swallowed hard again. 

Were all his brothers going to be so good looking?! Not that you were complaining about the eye candy but...you felt a little plain Jane in your yoga pants and at home shirt, with your messenger bag over one of your shoulders. . 

Least you didn’t grab your laundry day one. This one was still pretty decent. 

“Least he didn’t outright ignore you,” The blond said with a sigh. 

“That one is Satan,” Lucifer said with a nod of his head. “He may seem like a responsible demon with a good head on his shoulders, but looks can be deceiving.” 

_ Wow, harsh with his introduction of his brothers… _

Satan rolled his eyes at his brother before looking at you. He raised his hands up and began to sign while he spoke. “Nice to meet you, Kelsey. I’m the Avatar of Wrath.” 

Your eyes lit up; finally! Someone who could sign! 

‘Oh wow, you know how to sign as well?! That’s awesome!’ You said with a bright smile. 

He chuckled and shook his head, continuing to sign as he spoke. “Like Lord Diavolo, I’m a little rusty, but I believe it’ll come back to me.”

You could tell his movements were a little slow, but his precision of the letters were fairly decent. 

‘I wouldn’t have guessed it if you hadn’t told me.’ You answered truthfully. 

“Ah, good,” Satan said with a nod. 

“Oh that’s so unfair!” Asmodeus pouted. “Now Satan and Kelsey can have secret conversations, and I can’t even join in! But you’ll teach me how to sign, right, Kelsey?” He flashed another cute smile. 

You felt a small blush come to your cheeks, and you hoped they were just a faint pink before nodding. ‘I’d be happy to help teach whoever would like to learn.’ 

Before Barbatos could speak, Satan translated what you said, and Asmodeus smiled brightly. “Great! Though I can’t help but wonder how cute your voice is! Maybe one day we’ll find out!!” He cooed. 

Warmth flooded your cheeks away and you looked away from Asmodeus, slightly flustered. You weren’t sure if you ever were to speak again, but...you had to admit, the idea seemed nice. You weren’t allowed to speak at home, but maybe, if this things out right here…

You shook your head slightly. No. You couldn’t think like that. It was one year here, and then back to your...dwelling. Best not to break any habits if you could help it. 

You looked to Satan and Asmodeus. “Avatar of Wrath and Lust?” 

“It pretty much-” Lucifer started to say before Asmodeus interrupted. 

“It pretty sums up who I am! And what my powers are!” He cooed, stepping closer to you. “I’ll give you a demonstration. Just look into my eyes...I promise, it won’t hurt and I won’t hurt you.” 

You blinked as he stepped near you, taking a small step back, and you quickly shook your head.

Asmodeus frowned but then pouted. “Aww...you won’t do it? You’re no fun.” 

“Probably for the best, Kelsey,” Satan said with a smile before it turned to a frown. “I’ll give you a warning; avoid Asmodeus’s gaze. He has the power to charm and manipulate people and make them do as he pleases. And he  _ will _ eat you if that happens.” 

“Hey!” Asmodeus said with a frown. “Don’t say things like that!” 

“Are you two done?” Lucifer asked with a sigh. “The grumpy one over there is Beezlebub, the sixth oldest.” 

“Lucifer, I’m hungry,” Beezlebub whined, his hand over his stomach. 

“That’s too bad, now behave yourself.” Lucifer said.

A loud growl escaped Beezlebub’s stomach, and he frowned. “I’m Beelzlebub. The Avatar of Gluttony.”

You tilted your head as you studied the tall, fit, orange haired brother. Yup, it was genetic for all of them to be so damn good looking and in shape. But that pout was adorable, though you felt from him. You were someone who tended to get hangry yourself…

You were sure..

Lucifer had begun to speak again before he stopped, tilting his own head, as did the others in the room. You brought your messenger bag forward, opening the flaps, and you began to dig through your bag. 

“...what are you doing?” Satan asked. 

You brought held up one finger, still digging through the bag, when a soft noise of glee escaped you. You looked to Beelzlebub, offering the item to him. Beelzlebub looked down, a little confused, looking at the writing before his own face lit up, and he gave you a bright smile. 

“Thank you!” He cheered before breaking open the wrapper, taking a big bite of the protein bar you had in his bag. 

You nodded your head before taking another step back, though you blinked when Beezlebub pretty much inhaled it. 

_ Okay...hide any and all snacks you have… _

The others just stared at the exchange before Asmodeus started speaking. “I wonder what other mysterious things you have in there!~” 

_ Okay, and hide any personal items just in case… _

“Do you have anything else?” Beelzlebub asked, his eyes sparkling with hope, and a small smile. 

Raising your hands to reply, you weren’t beat to it by Lucifer. 

“Be happy you had a small snack in the first place,” Lucifer said. “Now...there are seven of us brothers, and I’m the eldest. Mammon, the second, will be here soon. My other brothers aren’t here at the moment, but...we can get to them later.” 

“During your stay here, the seven brothers will lend you their strength and help protect you.” Diavolo said with a smile. “To help keep you safe, you’ll be staying with them at the House of Lamentation.” 

‘The House of Lamentation?’ It was obvious to you why they would want to keep you safe, especially after Asmodeus’s demenstration and Satan’s words of warning. You had a feeling that you being here would tempt some demons, considering you were a human. 

But it also did tell you how much they wanted to make sure you were safe, if they were making the Avatars, some of the most powerful demons, look after you. 

“Yes,” Lucifer said. “The House of Lamentation used to be a house in the human world before it became cursed. I live there along with all my brothers. Now, just because we live together doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be able to contact us.” He motioned to your phone. 

You held it out to him, and he added his name and number. Your phone was then passed down to each person here, and it ended with Diavolo, who gave it back to you. “I’ll send you a message!” 

“Isn’t that nice, Kelsey?” Satan said with a soft laugh. “Now you’ll be friends with the future king of Devildom.” 

Your phone dinged, and you looked down.

Diavolo:  _ This is my account.  _

_ Feel free to message me anytime.  _

_ ::Angry Bird Sticker sent:: _

_ Oh, sorry.  _

_ I haven’t gotten used to this yet.  _

_ You see, Lucifer is the only demon who sends me messages... _

_ ::Happy Demon with pet sticker sent:: _

_ That’s the one I wanted to send to you.  _

You:  _ ::Happy thank you sticker:: _

Diavolo:  _ ::Whoo sticker sent:: _

The little bird and demon were quite cute, and you found yourself smiling, before looking up at the demons in the room before you. 

  
Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all….   



	2. Welcome To Your New Home

**Chapter Two: Welcome to your new home**

As you walked, which you were assuming Mammon was taking you to the house, your mind was swimming. Lucifer had pretty much summed up what your experience was to be like here. Get your soul all nice and pretty, learn to resist demons, and just experience life in the Devildom. 

And hopefully not get eaten by the demons who disagreed with Diavolo’s vision, anyway. 

Though you also had to admit, your meeting with Mammon didn’t go as well as you had hoped. Truthfully, the way he acted...demanding all your valuables, saying how it wasn’t his fault if you got eaten, and how he made it very clear he wanted nothing to do with you or this. 

And to make matters worse, he was  _ still  _ complaining, still whining. How it wasn’t fair that he had to do this, that Asmodeus should’ve done it, or Lucifer should’ve given it to anyone else besides him. 

Cause why should he protect a weak, fragile, human. 

Mammon suddenly stopped, causing you to stumble for a moment so you didn’t run into him. 

“Why should I have to babysit some human? It’s insulting, is what it is!” He cried out. He quickly spun around, his eyes narrowed. “Can’t believe he thinks he's trying to scare me...and just to be clear, I’m not scared of Lucifer! You just can’t say no to him, being the eldest, that’s all! You hear me?! I’m not scared!” 

You couldn’t really tell if he was trying to convince himself of that fact, or if he was really trying to convince  _ you  _ of that. Maybe both, you decided. 

You sighed, digging into your bag, pulling out your notebook. You grabbed the pen from the binder, scribbling away your answer on it. 

Another thing that made you dislike the Avatar of Greed. His reaction to you not speaking and to your way of communicating was to mock you, act like it was a blessing so he wouldn’t have to worry about any annoying questions. 

Boy, did you shoot him down quick when you brought out your notebook, proving that you very much can communicate without a translator. It just...took a bit more time. 

Though you were trying to decide how to go about this. You had noticed a bit of sadness, and frustration, when his brothers were all calling him an idiot and basically just insulting him. You knew a hurt soul when you saw one, and you really...didn’t want to be one of the ones to step on him, when he clearly had five other people doing that constantly. 

May as well just humor him. If worse came to worse, you could always start putting your foot down. 

“I know that.” He said out loud, and for a moment, he looked startled that you had agreed. “...oh. Uhm...right, okay, long as we got that figured out.” He said with a nod. “...let’s just move on. The house is right behind us. May as well head inside.”    
  
Well, you could see why it was moved from the human world to the Devildom. It was a Victorian style house, and decorated with gothic decorations. But the thing that everyone failed to mention…

It was bigger than a damn mansion!

Of course, it probably had to be to fit seven demons, but still. It was huge! 

When you headed inside, the main entry was decorated in a similar fashion. There were two main staircases to the sides, and many interesting, yet dark paintings on the walls, and gargoyles on either side of the staircase. Behind Mammon, you could see an entryway leading to a different part of the house. 

You had a feeling you might need a map until you learned the layout…

“So this is the house of Lamentation. It’s one of the dorms here,” Mammon said. “Well, it isn’t just not one of the dorms. It’s a dorm reserved for the student council members.”   
  
He fell silent for a moment, and by his tone when he next spoke, you felt like you did the right thing in telling him that you knew he wasn’t scared. That you were correct in...slightly coddling him.

“Lucifer...Asmo...and the others take every chance they can to insult me. Callin’ me scum, sayin’ that I’m a money-grubber, and stuff…” He said, his voice filled with bitterness and hurt. “But ya know what? I’m an officer of the student council, same as them! The elite of the elite, the top of the RAD social pyramid! I’m a big shot! A REAL big shot! Like, even regular big shots are impressed by what a big shot I am! So don’t you go thinking I’m just some ordinary demon. I’m nothing like that! Other peons envy me!” 

Yup...you had been right in more ways than one. Mammon had his own chips on his shoulders, and was trying to convince himself that he wasn’t the way his brothers saw him. You doubted he really believed it, but he was trying. 

‘What about Diavolo?’ You wrote down, showing your notebook to him. 

“Huh? He’s a bigger big shot and has his own castle. That’s why he isn’t here with us.” Mammon said. “Pretty much it’s just me and my brothers here. I guess I should show you to your room…”

You had to admit, that seemed nice. You just wanted to plop down on your bed, figure out your mind set, and just...truly comprehend what was happening. Everything was going full whirlwind. 

“Yo, ya comin’?” Mammon asked, the annoyance clear in his voice. “I’ll leave ya behind if ya don’t hurry. If ya have something ya wanna ask, you’d better do it now, while I’m in the mood to answer.” 

‘What are your hobbies?’ you scribbled down. Maybe if you found out you had something in common, that could help you get on better terms…   
  
There had been a job listing on a board, but you were sure you could figure that out yourself. 

“...Nothing? I’ve got more of a lifestyle; have fun, take it easy, and laugh. Oh, though I guess I also love seeing Lucifer squirm, but I doubt that’s a hobby,” Mammon said with a soft hum. He seemed pleased though that you asked, though his next words made you confused. “I don’t get why you wanna talk about me.” 

A silence fell between you both, and you fiddled with the strap of your bag. 

“...Well, I guess I can give you a piece of advice,” Mammon said finally. “If ya wanna survive, listen close.”

You nodded your head, your own expression serious, waiting for him to speak. 

“If a demon ever starts trying to attack you….run. That or die.” 

“How about you die, Mammon?” A voice growled, and you jumped.    
  
A blue haired person was there, and you realized this must be another brother. Before you could try to introduce yourself, Mammon spoke.

“Levi!” Mammon shouted. “Uh...listen, human-”

There it was again. Calling you human. Your hand gripped the strap of your bag, digging into the fabric. You had been called human more than you’d liked in the past twenty four hours, and it wasn’t endearing. You barely heard as Mammon introduced Levi as the Avatar of Envy and being the fourth oldest. 

“Give me back my money, you scum, then go die in a hole!” Leviathan seethed, and you can tell he was far too angry to notice that you were standing there. 

_ That was a bit..harsh… _

  
  


“Ah! Levi! I don’t have it, man, it’s gonna take more time!” Mammon said with a nervous laugh. BUt then he frowned. “Wait, you still want me to die even after I pay you back?”

“How much longer is more time?!” Leviathan, Levi?, shouted. “It’s been two hundred years!”

You couldn’t help but blink in surprise on that one. You figured demons had longer life spans, if they had life spans, that is, so maybe two hundred years wasn’t that long to them but….

Damn, that was a long ass time. 

“Hey! It’s actually been two hundred and sixty. Get it right, Levi!” Mammon said with a shrug. 

You couldn’t help but face palm. He was digging himself an even bigger hole, and it seemed he didn’t even realize it. You decided to try and hide the moment as you rubbed your forehead. You couldn’t but wonder if this was going to be an everyday occurrence with these brothers. If it was you were going to need some chocolate, or alcohol, or  _ something  _ to get through these theatrics. 

You were lost in your thoughts though harsh words pulled you back in. 

“You’re a  _ lowlife  _ and a  _ waste of space! _ ” You heard Levi hiss out at Mammon. 

Your head snapped up, and you frowned. Now that...wasn’t really cool, at all. Your opinion of Levi dropped some, considering that were words you had heard constantly-

No. Don’t focus on that. 

You glanced over at Mammon, noticing the hurt in his eyes, even though you could tell he was semi trying to hide it. You were still holding your notebook and pen, flipping to a new page, and began to write. 

“Hey! That’s just-” Mammon said though he paused when you shoved your notepad at Levi, noticing your narrowed eyes towards his younger brother. 

What had you written, he wondered…

Levi blinked in surprise, as if he suddenly saw you, looking at your notebook. “Rude and mean?” Levi said incredulously. 

You nodded your head firmly. 

“What, you’re defending this scumbag?” Levi said. “And why aren’t you speaking? What’s the deal with this human? She your new sponsor?”

“Because she can’t, dumbass,” Mammon said with a roll of his eyes. “And hell naw! I need someone rich to have me!...but now that I think about it...Levi, I think she’s into the same stuff you are! Collects some of that anime shit you have.”   
  
“Do you?” Levi said, his eyes lighting up. “You have some figurines?!”

You nodded your head, holding up one finger, and you began to scribble along your notepad before revealing your list to him. 

“Ahh! No way!” Levi beamed. “Man, you humans are so lucky! ...wait…”

You blinked as he looked around before you understood. You were missing a person. 

Mammon was gone. 

You let out a soft sigh, shaking your head. You shouldn’t be surprised, given that he never wanted this in the first place...but you had hoped that you had maybe shown him something that made him rethink all of this. That you weren’t too bad and you were trying. 

“You do realize Mammon used you as a sacrifice, right?” Levi said with a raised brow. “I know you said I was rude and mean before, but he really is the scummist of scumbags and a low life. Pretty dumb of you letting him use you like that.”

You weren’t sure if you agreed with part of that, but you did feel kinda...used with him running off. 

“This is why humans-” Levi said with a sigh. 

You swore to the Lord if they kept calling you human, you were going to punch-

“Wait...you’re a human!” Levi cheered. 

You gave him a quizzical look and nodded. With how often you were called human, that was fairly obvious. 

“I’ve got an idea!” Levi said with a grin. “You’re free, right? Course you are. Actually, who cares, come with me!”

Levi quickly reached out for your arm, and you jumped. He then stopped, tilting his head to the side. You gave him a small smile in apology, placing your things back into your bag, and you nodded, motioning you would follow. 

Levi nodded and he turned, leading the way towards whatever room they were going to. As he did, your D.D.D chimed. 

**Mammon: So I got somethin’ to take care of, so Levi will take care of you.**

**Just don’t go around telling Lucifer. Ya got that?**

You stared at the text, and you could tell you could send a sticker. Part of you was really wanting to just yell at him, to tell him no. But at the same time…   
  
That level of hurt in his eyes...you were starting to wonder if he left so he didn’t have to hear another brother of his telling him to die. That he was a waste of space. 

Until you learned more, you figured you could humor him. 

**You: ::okay sticker::**

**Mammon: ::blow kiss sticker::**

You stuffed your phone back into your pocket, shaking your head. Maybe you’d start to figure him out before too long. 

You found yourself being dragged up the stairs, through various hallways, trying to study the late out as best you could. It wasn’t really working out too well, and Levi was looking around wildly, sometimes peeking around corners before continuing on. You had no idea what he was up to, but you were hoping whatever it was he wanted to talk about wouldn’t take long. You were at your limit of what you could handle without needing some alone time to process everything. 

And the last thing you wanted, or would do, was have a break down in front of a total stranger. While you knew this wasn’t a dream, part of you still held out on the faint hope that this was the most bizarre dream you had ever had, and one of the rare times that you screaming yourself awake wouldn’t work. That you would wake up tomorrow in your bed, with maybe a good idea for a new story to write. 

He finally stopped in front of the door, opening it, and quickly pushed you in before following you, shutting the door firmly behind him. You looked around his room, which was curiously designed like the ocean, and what was off in the middle of the room was...a bathtub? You took a few steps closer before noticing the pillow and blanket. 

He had a bathtub bed? That was unique...but was it comfortable, you wondered. 

But what was really impressive was the jellyfish lights, outside of the expensive gaming consoles and the various computers and computer monitors, that were floating along the room. Maybe they had some other animals and you could decorate your room with something similar…

“Okay, nobody saw us, right? You didn’t see anyone on the way through?” Levi asked. 

_ Not like I was really paying attention to if someone saw else but...whatever.  _

You shook your head no. “Good,” Levi said with a nod. “It would be embarrassing if someone saw someone who wasn’t an otaku come in here, especially when it’s a normie!” 

You bit back another sigh, shaking your head. Didn’t you just prove you were a fangirl about some things as well? Seriously? A normie? What is it with demons and insulting nicknames? You pulled out your notebook, scribbling something down before showing it to Levi. 

“Did I seriously not just prove that I’m an otaku about something as well? Look at my bag if you want more.” Levi said before dropping his eyes to your messenger bag, that had some pins from some video games, mangas, and animes. Levi swallowed back a gulp, realizing he was so used to girls who weren’t interested in anything like that, that it was possible he missed out on someone willing to talk to him about things like that. 

But wait, she was a human! There’s no way she’d be as good or be able to keep out with him, of all people! 

“Y-yeah, well, that’s still not gonna stop you from getting special treatment now!” He stammered out. 

You rolled your eyes, though you kept your notebook and pen in hand, turning to look at his bookcase. You couldn’t help but smile, realizing you found someone with your love of reading fantasy novels as well. Maybe he’d let you borrow some, since you didn’t have anything except what was in your bag and on your person. 

Actually, if this really wasn’t a dream, you needed to ask if you could return home to get some of your things...especially during the times your father wasn’t home. 

The thought of waking up to another day of him...well, it made the part of you hoping this wasn’t a dream cheer louder. You just wanted a break…

But your eyes went to a different spine that seemed interesting. 

The Tale of the Seven Lords: The Lord of Shadow Awakens. 

“What is it, human? What’re you looking at?” Levi asked, his own curiosity rising. Maybe she had something else in common with him too. You turned back, bringing up your notebook to write something about being called human, when you saw his face lit up. 

“The Tale of the Seven Lords!” Levi said brightly. Okay, maybe there was some hope for this human after all, and for him to have a buddy to gush with about it! “Are you a fan too?!” 

You shook your head and started trying to write when Levi looked at you in shock and blurted out. “You don’t know TSL?! And you call yourself a human! You’re so clueless! How could you not know?!” 

Your eyes narrowed dangerously, and Levi flinched at the sudden steel in your eyes. He thought only Lucifer could manage that look! You held up one finger, pointing at your notebook, signaling you had something to write and he was to wait a minute. He quickly nodded his head. 

It took you a few minutes to write down what you wanted to say, and Levi could tell by the jerkiness of your hand that you were fighting back some anger. He hadn’t meant to do that, but he had just  _ so  _ been looking forward to  _ someone  _ in this house liking his hobbies as well. 

“I have heard of the series, actually, I just can’t call myself a fan-” Levi said out loud, his eyes widening. “YOU AREN’T A FAN?!” That was his worst nightmare come true! 

Actually, that wasn’t true, his worst nightmare is...well, it’s too scary to even think about. 

You firmly shook your head and pointed at the notebook, silently demanding him to keep reading. 

He nodded his head before looking back down at the note. “I just can’t call myself a fan because I haven’t  _ read _ it yet. Life has been...difficult and crazy these past few years, and when I get into books, or any type of story, I get seriously deep into them. Just doesn’t feel right to start something that I won’t be able to fully enjoy, or knowing I’ll be so busy I’ll just have to keep starting over just to remember what happened. I’m actually hoping that I may have time here to read it. And for the love that is whatever it is you guys seem to love or worship or whatever, could you  **_please_ ** give me time to actually form a reply before you start judging me? I can’t speak here! And would it  **_be_ ** too much for you to not call me human?” 

Levi fell silent after that, studying the human who was staring back at him, waiting for an answer. While he did understand that answer, he had a feeling Satan would probably appreciate it more. To him, if there was saying he wanted to read or do he just...went ahead and did it. Unless, of course, Lucifer made him do something, but that was different. 

Of course, humans did have a sorta different life than demons. 

“Well...I suppose as the TSL super fan, I can accept that excuse,” Levi said with a nod. “Do you remember the summary or can I give you a summary?” 

You gave him a smile, nodding, holding up two fingers. Levi grinned. 

“Okay! So, The Tale of the Seven Lords, otherwise known as TSL, is a series of fantasy novels written by Christopher Peugeot. It’s a heroic epic spanning one hundred and thirty-eight volumes, and it’s the most widely-read fantasy series in the world. There are even theatrical verisons, an animated series, and feature films, too. It’s been translated into a total of one hundred and eighty-two different languages. 

“The 1990s theatrical version was an utter disaster, owing to the fact that they added several characters that were NOT present in the original manuscript. At the time I was like, “the producer totally needs to crawl in a hole and die!” But then the 2015 version came out, and it was AMAZING! Better than amazing! If you ask me, it showed that needlessly cramming a female lead in there alongside Henry was a bad idea. That’s not what he needs. What he NEEDS is a friend who really understands him, and the 2015 version proved that. Also the most vital element of the story is that each of the seven lords is so unique. They’re all so interesting in their own peculiar way. That’s what makes TSL so great!”

You blinked at all the information coming out of his mouth, shocked by how much he did know. Don’t get yourself wrong, you knew how that was, when you were a fan of something, you coveted it like a dragon hoarding gold, seeking out everything you could get your hands on, knowledge wise. But man, this was on another level. 

He didn’t even pause before drawing in another breath, his voice truly animated and passionate about the topic. “The lords are all brothers...the oldest is called the Lord of Corruption. He doesn’t come across as being so bad at first, but he’s always plotting and planning in secret. The second oldest is the Lord of Fools, a scumbag who’ll do anything for money. The third oldest is called the Lord of Shadow, a brooding recluse. The fourth oldest is known as the Lord of Masks. He masquerades as a high-status, upstanding member of society, but underneath it all, he’s an inhumane monster. The fifth oldest, the Lord of Lechery, only ever thinks of sex. The sixth oldest is the Lord of Flies, and he only ever thinks about good. Then there’s the seventh oldest called the Lord of Emptiness. He’s weird...you never know what’s running through his head!

“It seems most people like the oldest lord, the Lord of Corruption, the best. Everyone always talks about how great he is. But not me, I like the third lord way more.” He said with a small laugh and a smile. 

You tilted your head though. Those descriptions sounded awfully familiar...but then again, you had read the cover of the first novel, and still had it in your room at home. That was probably it. 

“Of course, I like Henry too,” Levi said. “He’s the protagonist. He’s almost as great as the third lord. Ugh, the second lord though...he’s such a scumbag. He’s always causing trouble for the third lord. See, he has magic pigs and they give birth to solid gold piglets, and he treasures them above all us. So, what did Henry do? He-” 

You wildly flailed your arms, shaking your head, reaching for your notebook, writing messly on it and shoved it in his face. 

“Spoilers!!!” He cried out. “Okay, okay! No more! Anyway, I just kinda wish I could be like the third lord. I may be a recluse like him, but we’re totally different...cause...well...this isn’t really spoilers, not at this point, but Henry and the Third Lord are great friends.I even named my fish after Henry.” 

He then went on another speech about how unfair it was with what us humans hand, that we got pleasure from demons anyway, and how they should get some of it back. How he wanted to experience somethings, though you were a little curious why a maid cafe came into play and drawing ketchup hearts were on there. Him cosplaying though and going to some places and doing Henry’s poses, whatever that was, made sense. But what really struck you is him saying he wished he could be like Henry. 

‘Someday you will be like Henry.’ You wrote, showing it to him.

“Stop it,” He said with a sigh. “I know you’re saying that to make me feel better. Don’t lie to me.” 

You frowned, and began to scribble again. 

‘Okay, so I only just met you and I don’t know you very well. But I think it’s important knowing what kind of person we wanna be like. You wanna be like Henry. You wanna do good for your friends, be able to help them, and...well I can’t say much else since I haven’t read the series. And that’s a noble thing to want to do, and have the power to do so. I’m all for everyone being themselves, but if there are some things you’re wanting to do differently, to push yourself to be what is a better version of you, to help you get out there and outside your comfort zone...then why not? Long as you’re safe and happy and aren’t hurting anyone, right? Just in those moments where you think you can’t do something, just ask yourself. What would Henry do?’

You gave him a smile once he finished your words, giving him a thumbs up. 

Levi just stared down at you, oddly quiet. He really didn’t know what to think of this, besides the fact it was just...strange to have a stranger pretty much tell you they believed in him. Like you had said, you barely knew him, so how would you know? 

...but he would be lying if he said your words hadn’t given him hope. 

The silence went on for a bit longer than he wanted before he shook his head. It was back to business. 

“...right. Anyway, the real reason I dragged you here,” He said. “So as you already know...Mammon is a complete and utter scumbag. I’ll say it one more time, so you really understand. Mammon is a complete, hopeless-”

‘Stop saying he’s a scumbag, stupid, and an idiot around me.’ You wrote furiously, shoving the paper in his face. 

“He is!” Levi protested. “I lent that scumbag money, and I want him to pay me back! But he won’t do it! I would force him to do it, but he’s the second eldest so I  _ can’t _ .”

You couldn’t help but faceplant your face into the notebook. This was ridiculous. 

“I guess you wanna know how we first became enemies, huh?” He said with a sigh. “Well, it’s a long story…” 

You were rubbing your face by the time he was finished. Why didn’t he just say Mammon won something he wanted, Mammon said no, and Levi had gotten mad that Mammon wasn’t treasuring it. 

Though did he really have to mention Mammon slept naked and he got a good eyeful of his junk which is why Mammon ended up attacking him before Levi got a kick in? You really didn’t need to know that. 

“But if, say, a human made a pact with Mammon, and bound him to their service…” Levi said slyly. “Then he’d have to do whatever the human said. Which means you can make him give me my money back!” 

You let out a sigh. ‘Okay, just to make sure...what exactly is a pact?’ You wrote. ‘I’m trying to go off of most movies probably have it wrong, and some source material, just in case.’ 

“Right,” Levi said with a nod. “Well, the demon lends his strength to a human to make their wish come true in exchange for their soul.” 

You frantically shook your head. ‘I’m not giving up my soul!!’ You wrote. 

No way in hell was that going to happen! You liked your soul. It was pretty!...least you hoped it was. They did say they wanted you to shine it up a bit, so that meant it was pretty shiny anyway. God, you hoped Levi wasn’t going to try and force you on this. If he tried, you would go to Lucifer about this.

“That isn’t always the case. It actually depends on what’s in the pact.” Levi said. 

‘So...I don’t have to lose my soul?’ you wrote, eyeing him with wary eyes. 

“Nope. You just need to give something to the demon to make it worth the exchange. But if you don’t want to give up your soul...I know exactly what you need to do.” He grinned. 

You eyed him warily, though you couldn’t help but admit...you were interested. Having a demon indebted to you...having him by your side, especially while you were here, would be incredibly useful. From what Levi said, Mammon was a powerful demon, which meant even better secured safety. 

Though on one hand...you had a feeling Mammon would be furious about it. And you did, genuinely, want to try and be friends with who you could down here during your stay. 

Which seriously was looking like less and less of a dream. 

“Hey, it’d be a good deal for you too,” Levi said with a smile. 

You stared at him for a while longer before nodding. ‘How would I go about this?’ 

“So you like my plan and think it’ll work? Excellent. You may be human...but you show some promise. Anyway, I don’t care what you think, so I’ll just tell you the plan. Shut up and listen.” He said.

Your eyes narrowed again; he did not just tell you to shut up. If this kept on, you were going to snap at the demon in front of you, which probably wasn’t the best idea. But this was getting old, and fast. 

“If you walk up to Mammon,” Levi quickly said. Your glare could rival his brother’s but he wasn’t about to tell you that! “And ask him to make a pact, he’ll never agree.”

_ No shit. I barely know the dude and I can tell that already... _ you thought, fighting the urge to roll your eyes. 

“So you’re going to need leverage...something he wants so badly that he’d do  _ anything  _ to get it back.” 

You tilted your head and raised your brow, motioning your hand for him to silently continue. 

“Lucifer has something he wants,” Levi said. “Something he’d kill to get. His credit card.” 

You just stared dumbly at Levi before a soft sigh escaped you. Really? A credit card?

“Hey, I know what you’re thinking, but Mammon really does rely on that thing.” Levi said. “I’m pretty sure he named it something stupid too, and probably slept with it. He used it all the time, which Lucifer got tired of, so he confiscated it. So I want you to talk with Lucifer, find out where he’s hidden it. But be subtle! He can’t suspect anything! Make sure you do a good job, or else!”

Your eyes narrowed again; that had sounded like a threat, albeit, a weak one. You scribbled something on a piece of paper before ripping it off the notebook. You turned and headed for the door, only to stop, and you flung the paper at him before heading outside, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Levi waited a few moments before going over to the sheet picking it up. 

“Threatening someone willing to help you rarely turns out well.” He read out loud and he blinked. 

...he suddenly had a very good idea why Lord Diavolo brought her here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie, when I did this chapter in the game, I was kinda a little ticked off that the reply was if you didn't like some of that stuff anyway. I mean, I understand why they did it, but dang it, Levi. Don't make me smack you upside the head!
> 
> So what are some of your favorite animes or games or books? I'd love to hear about it so I can expand my horizons on all of those! 
> 
> Stay safe out there, guys!


	3. The Meltdown

You sorta regretted not asking Levi to show you to your room, but you were far too proud of your dramatic exit to turn tail. Not to mention your epic note, if you did say so yourself. 

You really didn’t understand where this part of you was coming from, given your life back in the human realm. Your father was...a difficult man, and was...you shuddered at the thought of it, pushing it back to the back burner, as you always did. But maybe this exchange could be a good thing...it could give you the courage you needed once you went back home. 

Time would only tell. 

But now you were hopelessly lost in the giant house, and you let out a sigh. You were tired, in every way possible, and close to just breaking down. You just wanted to curl up somewhere...somewhere safe. 

But where was safe in this house? You didn’t know. You had no clue. 

Tears began to form in your eyes, and you quickly blinked them away. Maybe you’d find Lucifer, and could ask him to take you to your room. Though you knew he was important, he seemed to care about your well being. 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” A silky voice asked. 

You quickly spun around, though you relaxed only a little as you spotted Asmodeus. You wouldn’t lie, you were still a little worried he would try to charm you. 

“Are you lost, my little lamb?” Asmodeus said with a smile though it turned into a frown. “Were you not shown to your room?” 

You shook your head, reaching for your notepad before Asmodeus let out a dramatic sigh. 

“Let me guess. Mammon left you as soon as you were in the house, pretending he had important business.” 

You blinked at the guess, a small blush coming to your cheeks, and you nodded slightly. 

“Dawww! That blush of yours is so cute! Not as cute as me, of course, but still so cute!” He cooed. He walked over to you, linking his arm with yours. “Don’t worry! I’ll take you to your room! And just a piece of advice? That’s Mammon for you. Money is far more important to that scumbag.”    
  
You frowned but you looked down at your feet as you walked. As someone who…

No. You can’t go there. 

“It’s such a shame we can’t hear your voice,” Asmodeus continued. “I’m curious to hear if it is as beautiful as you are.” 

Your blush grew again, wanting to look down at your feet, but you kept your gaze forward, wanting to learn how to at least get to your room. Asmodeus glanced over at you, a bright grin on his features as he saw your even darker cheeks, and he hummed slightly to himself. That was some interesting information he just learned, and one he would probably keep to himself, for now. 

“Well, here’s your room!” He chirped. 

You looked at the door before turning to Asmodeus, giving a grateful smile. You opened the door, heading inside. The room was nice, but a bit scarce...maybe they were wanting you to decorate it yourself?   
  
Though how could you with none of your own things…

“Oh, wow. It’s a bit bare,” Asmodeus said, following you inside. 

Now you were a bit annoyed. You didn’t ask him to follow you in. You wanted to be alone. 

‘I appreciate you leading me here, but I’m sure you’re busy.’ You wrote. 

“Daww!” He cooed. “Why thank you for thinking of my time, little lamb! I’m good for the moment. Do you like your room, outside of it being a little bare? I was the one who designed it, you see.” 

‘Yes, I like it very much. Will there be a way for me to be able to add some things to give it my personal touch?’ You asked. 

“Yup!” Asmo chirped. “There are some part time jobs you can take, though you’ll have to take one of us brothers along with you. There’s fliers in the entryway, if you want to take a look sometime. Let me know if you ever want to take a job at the Fall or Majolish, I  _ love  _ going there.” 

You blinked at the names, tilting your head. At your curious gaze, Asmo laughed. “Majolish is a wonderful little store where you can get clothes, accessories, nail polish, and much more. The Fall is a nightclub.” 

You weren’t sure about working in a nightclub, but you guessed it would just depend on the job. But as you were talking with Asmo, your stomach was still churning, and your chest felt like it was being squeezed tightly. You really hoped that Asmo would leave soon. Everything was becoming far too much for you, and you really wanted to process what was happening, what had happened, and you weren’t about to have a meltdown in front of a total stranger. 

“Which reminds me!” Asmo chirped, heading towards the closet, opening it up. “I was told your size, but since I had no idea what your style was like, I tried to get a little bit of everything. If there’s anything here that you don’t like, let me know, and we can have a little shopping trip to exchange it and get some clothes for you. Oooo, I’m getting so excited just thinking about it! Lord Diavolo gave me a huge budget to work with, and it’ll give me an excuse to get my hands all over you~!” He cooed the last part, turning to give you a flirty wink. 

Well, at least that helped with the clothing situation, something you didn’t even think of. You brought your hand up to your chin, moving it forward towards him, thanking him. Asmo gave a small squeal of delight. 

“You’re blowing me a kiss already! Who knew we’d get this close already!” 

You giggled softly, shaking your head, reaching for your notebook and wrote down. ‘It means thank you.’ 

“Oh!” Asmo said, mimicking your action. “Like that?” 

You nodded your head and he beamed. “Okay, now how do I say you’re welcome?” 

‘There’s three ways, really, depending on your response. You can just sign thank you back. Or you can say it’s fine.’ You then brought your hand up, showing him the motion of it. ‘Or there’s no problem/it’s nothing.’ You then did the same thing. 

Asmo copied the movements, and you smiled, nodding your head.”Great! I’m learning already and soon we can have much more  _ personal  _ conversations.” He smiled happily. 

You weren’t sure how you felt about all that, since you had just met him, but you just gave him a small smile, though it was a little forced. But shortly, a chime went off near Asmo, and he checked his D.D.D. 

“Oh, well, I’ve got to go. I need to start getting ready for a date,” Asmo said, flashing you a smile. “Looking this perfect takes time! See ya~!” 

You watched him leave, and you went to shut the door behind him. You locked it, though you were pretty sure it was more for show than anything. You bet the demons could break down the door if they wanted to. 

You felt the weight of everything that you had been holding back come toppling down, and you began to shake, falling to your knees. Your breathing became rapid, and you wrapped your arms around yourself, holding yourself tightly. 

You had to try and control your breathing, so you took a deep breath in, slowly letting it out. Now you had to focus and process what was happening. 

You were transported to Hell, pretty much, for an exchange program. You met the future King of Hell, who’s name is  _ not  _ Lucifer or Satan, though apparently they were real people as well. You were living with the Lords of the Seven Deadly Sins. 

Oh God, what about your father? Your friends? The kids at the center? Your co-workers? Did they even think about that? Was there some type of magic at play, letting them know you were gone? Did they just wipe you from everyone’s minds?   
  
Oh God, you hoped not. You really hoped not. 

You had to figure that out first. 

You wiped your phone out, your hands still shaking quite a bit, trying to find Lucifers number. 

**Please tell me my life will still be there once this year is over: You**

**Lucifer: I suppose you’re asking how we dealt with your family and job?**

**Don’t worry, they’re all aware that you’re doing an exchange program and won’t be home for a year. Your job is still secure. I believe you have your normal phone on you? Lord Diavolo agreed for you to still be able to send messages and access your normal social media so they know you’re safe.**

**Thank you so much. Would there be any possible way for me to go home to get a few things? :You**

**Lucifer: I’d have to ask Lord Diavolo, though I’m sure he’ll want you to get more familiar with the Devildom before doing that.**

**I’ll see him in the morning and I’ll ask. I’ll let you know.**

**Thank you :You**

**Lucifer: You’re welcome**

You let out a breath of relief. Everyone still remembered you, you still had your life semi together for when you got back. Thank God. 

But still, it was making your head spin that demons, angels, God...everything was real. Like, really  _ real.  _ If all of those things were real, what else was? Were werewolves a thing? You concluded that magic had to be real, so there had to be witches and wizards, or sorcerers, was there a difference? Were real. Were there fairies? Did the Fae live in their own plane?

This was an exciting but scary new world. 

But the biggest thing you were worried about was the fact that they all had agreed that you were in danger. That lesser demons would try and eat your  _ soul.  _ How were you to feel safe, knowing that, especially since the person assigned to you seemed to hate you, and flaked on your already? And you didn’t even stand a chance at defending yourself...not really. 

What a mess…

You took another deep breath; okay, some of this was out of your control and you were going to have to deal with it as it came at you. You were here, and it seemed like you probably didn’t have much chance of going home, since they chose you. Not unless you were in real danger. 

You were going to have to be careful, and smart about how you handle all of this. Careful, smart, and safe. You could do this. That was how you operated at home with your father, so, hopefully it wouldn’t be all bad. Just this time with real demons. 

You took another deep breath before standing, heading towards another door, hoping it was a bathroom. You opened it to reveal a bathroom that was bigger than your old bedroom, and it was pristine. You had a bathtub in one area, and then a little further away was a giant shower, and you took a peek inside, noticing it was a steam one. 

Forget a bathroom, this was like a mini spa! You looked towards the counter tops that had two sinks, a beautiful mirror. There sat a toothbrush that was unopened and some mouthwash, toothpaste, and a variety of soaps, shampoos, body washes and other products. A little note was leaning against it, and you picked it up.

_ Let me know if any of these irritate your skin or if you don’t like them! -Asmo _

Wow, they were really trying to do what they could here...at least they were being polite, outside of the human comments. You opened the toothbrush, placing the toothpaste on it, and began to brush your teeth. Once you were finished, you turned on the hot water, splashing your face. You weren’t about to try something new as a face wash just yet, not wanting to break out or deal with a rash or irritation. 

God, that would be humiliating, especially with how gorgeous all the guys were. It should be illegal to be that good looking. 

You patted your face dry with a fluffy dark towel and made your way back into your new bedroom. But then a thought came to you as you began to undress.

_ If Asmo purchased my clothes...does that mean he...did for the bra and underwear as well?! _

Oh  _ Gods,  _ you hoped not. You could just hear some of the comments he would make now, even if you didn’t know him that well. He’d probably ask which set you were wearing, could he see,  _ something  _ like that. You weren’t sure you could handle that so much. 

You headed over to your dresser, spotting another note, and you picked it up. 

_ Lucifer told me I wasn’t allowed to pick out any of your delicates ): so he hired a professional shopper to pick them up for you. I did tell them to give you a variety though! Maybe one day I can get a peek, hm? ;) -Asmo _

You gave a soft sigh of relief, making a mental note to thank Lucifer for that, and noticing you were right about the comment. 

You opened the top dresser, noticing it was all bras or bustiers, and you smiled. They did have a variety, some plain, some lacey, some clearly just as lingerie, and the next drawer you opened actually had sports bras that had the same appeal. As you explored your dresser, your underwear was the same as your bras, some of them clearly being a matching set, and with every type there was. As you continued to explore, you found what had to be clearly PJs, and this, you could tell, Asmo picked. 

Mostly just because a lot of them seemed a bit...short…

But you had noticed it seemed a bit chillier in the Devildom than the human world you grew up in, and you picked some black pants that felt so soft. It had lace going halfway up your leg on the bottom in a triangle, and they fit snugly around you. Then you chose a light blue tank top with white lace trim, tugging it on after taking off your bra and placing it in the dresser drawer. 

You checked the time on your phone, noticing it had changed to normal hours, and you saw it was about ten o’clock here. You had no idea what time it was in the human world, but it was time for bed either way. You were mentally exhausted. 

You climbed into your bed, and you let out a soft sigh as the bed seemed to hug you, and the pillow was perfect. You shut your eyes, and you began to feel yourself drift off, something you were thankful for until sleep fully claimed you, and you fell into a dreamless sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always found it kinda weird a lot of stories like this just instantly had the reader or MC not sorta freak out at the fact they were kidnapped/taken away from their home and surrounded by demons? I know it seems her meltdown was pretty short for this, but I've had those moments where I freak out before shoving it to the back burner before something snaps and THEN I breakdown pretty hardcore, so I figured it was pretty realistic.
> 
> However, if you guys could let me know what you think of the different way I tried the text messages, that would be great! Do you prefer it being to one side, or did you like it being left and right, kinda like how texts are in real life? I'd really appreciate it! 
> 
> Hope you guys are doing well!


	4. Breakfast Is Important

You jolted awake as you heard a loud cheery noise, followed by something vibrating, your heart pounding in your chest. You blinked, looking around the room...where were you? You shook your head, trying to rid yourself of the fog of sleep, taking a deep breath as well to calm your heart. You glanced down at your nightstand, seeing your D.D.D.

It suddenly came flying back to you. The Devildom, the brothers, the Devildom Prince...the fact you’d be a student here for a year. 

Not a dream...you had had a feeling after a while, but it was confirmed. 

You inspected your phone a little closer, noticing it was Lucifer’s contact picture popping up. You reached for it, unlocking it and brought it to your ear, making a soft noise in greeting. 

“Good morning,” Lucifer said. “I’ll keep this short, would you come to the dining room? It’s time for breakfast and we’re going to discuss your weekend plans.” 

You gave a small noise in agreement. 

“Excellent. At least we can somewhat communicate over the phone.” Lucifer said before he hung up. You looked at your phone before shrugging, moving back your covers, shivering slightly, goose bumps appearing along your skin at the loss of the heat. You looked down at bare feet, wishing for some slippers...you were tempted to change, but you weren’t sure what was on the plan, so you couldn’t really dress accordingly. Not that you could think of anyway. 

You moved away from your bed, glad for the rug in the middle of your room, and you began to make your way over to your closet. You opened it, looking around at the clothes and you let out another soft sigh. But you glanced down, and you smiled as you spotted a pair of black slippers. You slid them on your feet before heading into the bathroom, brushing your hair, and you quickly washed your mouth with mouthwash. You’d brush your teeth after breakfast. 

You exited the bathroom, and then your room. You were a little nervous about heading downstairs in your PJs, but you remembered how Lucifer reacted to Mammon being just a few seconds late, so you decided to not risk it.

You walked along the hallway, trying to remember which way you had to go towards the dining room, stopping when to another section. Did you go straight or did you go right…

“Oh,” you heard behind you, turning around, seeing Satan dressed in a casual outfit. “Hello, Y/N,” He said, though he brought his hands up to sign. “Lost?”

You nodded your head. ‘Lucifer called me and said to meet him in the dining room for breakfast.’

‘Ah,’ He signed. You were a little surprised he wasn’t speaking, but maybe he wanted to practise without it. ‘I was wondering about your attire, but if Lucifer calls and requests your presents, I wouldn’t dawdle. He’ll probably take it easy on you your first week or so, but not once you know the layout.’ 

‘So could you lead me to the dining room?’ You asked. So your hunch had been correct about it being best to leave. 

‘Since I’m heading that way, sure.’ Satan signed giving you a nod. He walked past you, and you began to follow him, trying your best once more to take mental notes about the layout. Soon you arrived at the dining room, noticing that all the brothers were there. 

“Dawww!” Asmo cooed as he saw you. “I knew both of those would look so cute on you! Though I’m a little sad you didn’t wear the matching shorts. It would’ve been so cute~!” 

But then his eyes fell to your chest and his mouth opened slightly. “Oh, wow! I knew what sizes to get you for your chest, but your breasts look so much bigger!” Asmo got up from his chair making his way towards you. “I’d love to just bury my face in there~!”

You felt your face warm at his words, certain a blush was on your features. How can he say things so casually!?

“Ugh, why would you wanna do that with a human, Asmo?” Mammon said with a scowl, shifting in his seat to look at you and his brothers. You thought you saw a hint of a blush but his sunglasses were hiding some of it, and he quickly turned back around in his chair. 

“ROFL. Why would you need a real life girl when you have 2D?” Levi said, never looking up from his phone. 

You blinked in surprise; did he really just…

You turned to Satan, tapping his arm. He turned his head, a brow raised in silent question. 

‘Is Asmo always like this, and did Leviathan really just say ROFL instead of laughing?’ 

‘Yes, and yes.’ Satan signed with a sigh. ‘Best get used to it.’ 

“Heeeey!” Asmo whined. “No fair not translating! What’re you saying?”

“Then learn how to sign, Asmo,” Satan said with a sigh before heading over to a seat at the table and began to full his plate with food, trying to make sure to grab some before Beel inhaled it all, who hadn’t even looked up. 

“So can I~” Asmo cooed. 

You blinked as you turned to Asmo, shaking your head, and you covered up your chest. 

“Oh, come on! Pleeeease?” Asmo whined, looking at you, tilting his head to the side, trying to look incredibly irresistible and cute. You shook your head again, giving him a hard look, and he let out a disappointed, dramatic sigh. “Fiiiine. Maybe later!” He chirped before going back over to his seat. “But you might want to grab some food before Beel eats it all.” 

You glanced over at the Avatar of Gluttony before going over to the free seat between Mammon and Satan, sitting down. You looked around at the different food, blinking in confusion. Were you even able to eat this...were those bat wings? And some type of tail?

“Don’t worry,” Lucifer said, glancing up from his papers he had been reading from the head of the table. “We’ve been made aware of what you can and can’t eat from the Devildom. Unless you happen to be severely allergic, you should be fine.”

That’s all well and good, but that doesn’t make any of this look any less weird…

You looked around and you decided on some purple things that looked sort of similar to scrambled eggs, and you continued to add a few other items to your plate. 

“Heeere!” Asmo said, handing you two pieces of something that looked similar to bacon. “It’s supposed to be like bacon that you have in the human world, though I wouldn’t recommend eating too much. Too greasy, and it’s bad for your skin!” 

“Thought you always said not enough sleep was bad for your skin.” Mammon said, glancing over at your plate before turning back to his own. 

“Both!” Asmo said with a nod. 

You gave him a smile, signing thank you, and Asmo beamed before signing it back, then it’s fine, and it’s nothing. You smiled brightly at him, clapping your hands together, giving him a thumbs up. 

“Oi! I thought you said you didn’t sign!” Mammon said, his brow furrowed. “What the hell did ya say?” 

“I don’t, Stupidmammon,” Asmo said with a roll of his eyes. “Y/N taught me this last night.” 

“Hey! Don’t call me stupid!” Mammon shouted. You glanced over, noticing a flash of hurt and irritation in his eyes. You knew that feeling, far, far too well. 

‘Stop calling him stupid.’ You signed.

“Eh? What’d you sign?” Asmo asked, turning to Satan. “What’d she say?” 

‘I’m not going to translate that,’ Satan signed to you. 

You frowned before turning to Lucifer, trying to see if he had any paper you could use. It seemed like all paperwork, so you brought your phone out from the waistband of your pants. You scrolled through the texts until you found the one that had all of you attached to them, sending the same message you said to Satan. 

An abundance of random noises were heard, and the brothers looked to their phones, minus Satan, to see what you had sent. 

Mammon’s eyes grew slightly wide behind his sunglasses as he read your words, confusion washing through him with a hint of...relief? He wasn’t sure what it was, but it was something positive. How long had it been since he had had someone defend him like this? Centuries? Eons? His brothers have been hurling insults at him about his nature a little after their fall. 

Which was pretty unfair, in Mammon’s opinion. He was the damn Avatar of Greed. What else was he supposed to do? Everyone else took to their own sin too. 

But he was confused as to why you were defending him. You didn’t know him, he bailed on you the moment they got home, and he’s made it clear he didn’t want the job of babysitting you. 

Actually, why were you being nice to him period? When Lucifer found him this morning, he was sure you had tattled on him, but his older brother just started about how some of his schedule for school had changed.So that way he could be in some classes with the human if his brother’s weren’t in them, or there wasn’t a demon they could trust there, or be free to walk them to some classes that were across the campus. 

He was still irritated about the babysitting job, but it looked like he would get out of some classes early with no punishment, and a few others were moved around, making his day a little more spread out. 

Not too bad in the scheme of things. 

But it still left him confused, and with conflicted feelings, and he had no idea what to do with them. He didn’t even have time to try and sort through all of this. 

“I don’t need some human to try and defend me,” He huffed instead. “I’m the GREAT Mammon! I can take care of myself!”   
“Ah, can you?” Lucifer said, glancing at the second eldest. “If that’s the case then, your debts must be paid off by now, right?” 

Mammon froze, his cheeks turning pink, turning down to look at his food, mummbling about stupid older brother. You blinked before turning to Satan. ‘Debt?’ You signed.

Satan sighed as he placed down what looked to be purple toast, signing. ‘Mammon has a terrible spending habit, and is currently in the red concerning his credit card bills, and bank account.’ 

Now that did explain why Leviathan had told you that Lucifer had taken Mammon’s credit card away last night. 

Which you were still debating on trying to do or not. Leviathan had a point about how a pact would help, but at the same time...you had a feeling it might hurt the relationship you had with Mammon, considering he already hated being your babysitter. 

...not that there was much relationship to really begin with. 

But it couldn’t hurt to try and get the information, have it on hand, should you ever need it, right? 

“Come on! At least tell us what you guys are signing!” Asmo whined. 

You blinked, glancing over at Beel, who had finished what had to have been this third plate and was now eyeing some of Asmo’s. You waved your hand towards Asmo, who blinked in surprise, and you pointed to the glutton next to him, and Asmo quickly grabbed his plate. Asmo gave you a grin before signing thank you to you, and you grinned, signing it’s nothing to him. 

“Will someone just tell me what those damn signs are?!” Mammon shouted as he watched the exchange again. 

Satan let out a sigh. “If I tell you, will you stop shouting?” 

Mammon nodded his head. 

“It just means thank you and different ways to say you’re welcome,” Satan said with a sigh, shaking his head at his older brother. 

“So what, this is thank you and you’re welcome?” Mammon asked with a tilt of his head, bringing his fingers up to his chin, mimicking the actions. 

You nodded your head at him, and he blinked. “Well, that’s weird,” He decided. “Okay so what’s this one?” 

“That’s it’s fine,” Asmo said, since he was sitting across from Mammon. “And this is it’s nothing.” He then did the sign and Mammon mimicked him. 

You smiled at him, giving him a thumbs up as he mimicked the signs. Sitting so close to him now, you could see a small blush on his features, and he let out a huff. “Well, waddya expect? I am the Great Mammon, after all!” 

“Alright, alright, settle down,” Lucifer said, placing his paperwork down and he looked over to you. “Y/N, in a few hours, we’ll all be taking you for a tour around the RAD campus-”

“All of us?!” Mammon shouted. “But I have plans!” 

“I, also, have some plans,” Satan said as he turned to Lucifer with a glare. 

“I have a raid at noon, so, nope, sorry!” Leviathan said with a shrug. 

“Did I stutter?” Lucifer said, his voice going cold. “I said. We will all be going.” 

The only sound was Beezeebulb eating, as everyone froze from the command. Your eyes darted between the brothers, and you swallowed hard. You wanted to say something to the eldest demon brother, but the way he had spoken…

He was not to be trifled with. 

“...fine, I guess I can cancel it.” Mammon muttered, bringing out his phone. 

“You’re not going to make us do anything tomorrow, are you?” Satan asked. 

“Not at the moment, unless you do something to embarass me.” Lucifer said. 

Satan sighed, bringing up his own phone and began typing. Levi let out a whine. “But Lucifer…” 

“You’re going Levi. That’s final. There will be other raids.” Lucifer said, going back to his paperwork. 

Leviathan sighed and he shot you an annoyed look, even though you felt like that was a bit too much. You didn’t even know this was happening, and you had no idea why they all had to join you. 

Lucifer let out a sigh as he felt the atmosphere. “This was by request of Lord Diavolo himself. He wanted the whole student council to be here for this tour.” 

“But why?” Leviathan asked. “Not all of us went for the other human, and the same for the angels.” 

“Possible power play,” Satan said with a thoughtful hum. You couldn’t tell if he was still angry or not. For someone who was the Avatar of Wrath, he hid his very well. “The other human is a sorcerer, and has pacts with other demons he can call upon, if needed. The angels have their own powers to help them as well, not to mention some of the other higher ranked demons that are keeping an eye on them. Y/N, from what I can tell...is just a normal human.” 

‘Unless my Pigwarts letter is just really late, then, yeah. Just a human.’ You signed. 

Satan let out a soft chuckle before relaying your message and he began to speak again. “While it is the weekend, there are probably still students doing some things for clubs or projects. If we’re all with her, including Lord Diavolo, it might give some other demons pause before they try to eat her, or attack her, if we get seperated and once school actually starts on Monday. Since...the entire purpose of her being here, with us, is us protecting her.” 

“That does sound reasonable,” Asmo said with a hum and a nod of his own. “Though knowing ahead of time would’ve been nice. I would’ve stayed home and done a better facial and hair treatment…” He let out a disappointing sigh. 

“What about lunch?” Beel asked, looking to Lucifer. 

“There will be a luncheon prepared by Barbatos.” Lucifer answered. 

“Alright.” Beel nodded. 

“You don’t need to worry about wearing your uniforms,” Lucifer said before turning to you. “Feel free to wear what you like, though, I must ask, please wear a nice outfit.” 

Yes, cause what I want most in the world is to embarrass myself in front of royalty and when surrounded by gorgeous men. 

Your eyes narrowed at Lucifer, but you just nodded before turning back to your breakfast. It was still...different, and some of it had a strange flavor, but you were unsure if it was gross or pleasant. It might just have to grow on you. 

Once you had eaten your fill, you pushed your plate back, and Beel looked at it with a frown. “You didn’t eat much.” He said. 

You glanced at Satan, who was eating his own meal, and you brought out your phone once more. You swiped through some of the apps, hoping your guess was...aha! They did have a note app!  
You wrote down your message, and Beel leaned across the table to get it. 

“What’s it say?” Asmo asked curiously. 

“It takes my stomach a while to wake up in the morning,” Beel read. “So eating a big breakfast is usually a bad idea for me.” He blinked, tilting his head to the side, a perplexed look in his eyes. While he understood it, he...didn’t at the same time. 

“Okay,” He said after a few moments, handing you your phone back. “Make sure you eat a proper lunch then.” 

You took your phone back, blinking as he said that, and you gave him a smile and a nod. It made you feel a little warm, thinking he was looking out for you, and you signed thank you to him. What surprised you though is he repeated the motion while saying you’re welcome. You thought he had been too preoccupied to notice the exchange but he hadn’t. 

Beel noticed the way your eyes lit up, and another bright grin came to your features as he signed to you. He felt a little warm, just like he had when you had given him food when they had first met, and he gave you a smile. Though he did think you should eat a little more; you seemed awfully tiny…

“Is that why you keep food in your bag?” Beel asked.

You quickly typed out your response in your phone, handing it back to him. 

“Multiple reasons,” Beel said out loud. “That’s one of them. I can also get pretty hangry, and some people I know are the same way.” He nodded in understanding. “I get the same way if I don’t eat.” 

“He’s not kidding,” Mammon said as he glanced at you. “He destroyed an entire city once.” 

You blinked before looking at Beel and the Avatar of Glutton gave you a sheepish look. “I didn’t mean to...I just hadn’t eaten all day and I...snapped.” 

Note to self...try to keep extra snacks in your bag for Beel...just in case…

You typed another response, handing it to Beel. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure everyone has done something they regret when they’re hangry.” Beel said, handing you back your phone. It was kinda nice that you were trying to make him feel better. 

“Yeah, but I doubt most people can level an entire city.” Mammon said with a roll of his eyes.   
Before you could type another reply, Lucifer placed his papers together, standing up. “If you all are finished eating, I’d like for us to leave for the tour.” 

You nodded your head, rising from your seat, and you reached to grab your plate when Satan had taken it from you before you could. You blinked, looking to him, your confusion clear. 

“We have a set schedule of chores,” Satan said with a shrug. “Beel and I are on clean up duty.” 

“You’ll have your own once you settle here in the Devildom and learn the layout of the house better,” Lucifer said. “Your classes are going to be different compared to what you learn in the human world. You should focus on that, so your grades won’t be so poor.” 

You blinked before giving him a nod. In truth, you did appreciate that, though you felt a little bad that the brothers were still going to have their own. You didn’t want to be a freeloader, especially since you did know how to cook and clean, considering you did that all by yourself at your home in the human world. 

But you really didn’t know what you were going to be learning here, so best to not bite off more than you can chew. 

“Hey! That’s not fair!” Mammon protested, standing up and he turned to Lucifer. 

“You might want to go get changed, Y/N~” Asmo cooed. “Mammon’s about to go on one of his rants that’ll go nowhere.Here, I’ll escort you again!” 

You blinked towards Asmodeus, nodding your head, glancing over at the second born, who was indeed shouting something to Lucifer about how you should have your own chores as well. That he should be exempt if anything. Asmodeus came around, hooking his arm through his and began to lead you back to where your room was located. 

You couldn’t help but wonder what the school was going to be like…

Hopefully it wouldn’t be too bad on Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at this point...I'm going against the game with some things. I will be changing things based on what I think reader would do, or with what or how I think the game should've handled it. So buckle in everyone. I'm making this story my own, especially the characters as well. I have my own HCs for all the guys, and how they will react to things and the MC and everything under the sun. I do hope you will enjoy where I'm going with all of this! 
> 
> Stay safe!


	5. The First Day of School

To say you had been horribly optimistic on your first day by saying it wouldn’t be too bad would be an understatement. Oh, it wasn’t too terrible but just…

Increasingly overwhelming. 

You had a feeling you were going to get lost quite a bit when you had taken the tour, but this was so much more. Sometimes neither of the brothers could escort you, so you had to find your own way, which is pretty nerve wracking when you could feel dozens upon dozens of eyes on you. Some of the teachers seemed to understand your predicament, and were a little lenient in you coming into class a little late. Others who clearly didn’t like humans wouldn’t be so understanding about it, saying they’d just let you off with a warning and they’d write you up if you were late tomorrow. 

But it wasn’t just the stares that were nerve wracking; it was the murmurs as you passed, some of the lesser demons licking their lips. Your body and mind kept screaming ‘danger, danger!’ at every turn. You were trying your best to hold up well, trying to remind yourself that five demon brothers would protect you, even if...they were mostly doing it because they were told to. 

And then there were the subjects. Lucifer had not been kidding when he said they were going to be quite different from what you learned in the human realm. 

Apparently world wasn’t the correct wording. It was a realm. You thought they were the same thing, but apparently not. 

There was elixir and potion making, to which you found out elixirs have magical proportion while potions were...pretty much what over the counter medicine was for humans, in a sense. Except sometimes they could hold a lesser degree of elixir status, given the ingredients would hold the magical property instead of the magic coming from the creator itself.

Why were you taking elixir courses, as you had no magic? Because you would be studying the theory of it and watching others make it. At least Satan was in this course, and willing to help you out, as long as you didn’t distract him too much. 

For now. 

His words. Not yours. 

Next up was Alchemy, which honestly, you kinda thought was the same thing until you learned what the proper definition of it was. While it was similar to the former, it turns out they were more...cousins, of a sort. Mammon and Satan were in this class with you, though the former only joined it cause he thought he could turn lead to gold.  
Apparently even among demons, that was a feat that hadn’t happened yet. 

Then you had theory of magic, and you had learned there was a practical magic class, but again, you couldn’t join in because of your lack of magical skill. But magic theory was something anyone could learn, so you were given that to help understand more. Really, it was confusing as crap, and your head was swimming with the new information you had learned, especially since you had only just discovered magic was real.

But in the good news, it turned out that Harrison Dredon was right about magic; it was simply unpredictable in a way. 

The next two would’ve been more human if it wasn’t for what the topic actually was; The History of the Devildom and followed by Biology. Except based around demons and other demonic animals and plants that lived here. 

If you were being honest, you were a bit excited for those two, though some of that excitement turned to dread when you realized how much history the Devildom actually had. Not so much because of that, but because of the dates. 

Apparently history teachers were demons about dates no matter where you went. 

No pun intended. 

Though colored you surprised when you realized you would be taking a course in...well, apparently the name of the language was complicated for people who weren’t demons, or the like, so they started calling it Devilish. It turns out you would probably never be able to truly speak it, since there parts of it your hearing couldn’t hear, and there were tones there that were exclusively to demons themselves, and part of it was the magic they contained. 

But you could learn to read and write it! 

But now you were off to your second to last class; P.E. This made perfect sense to you, because if humans get antsy sitting for too long, they start fidgeting. You could only imagine if there was a pent up demon itching to move around what could happen. And at least this time, you had almost all the brothers with you in this class, save for Levi, who did more online classes, you had learned. 

“And Beel’s pretty exempt from this class so he can take some time to eat,” Asmo explained cheerfully, waiting outside your dressing room as you changed out of your uniform and into some workout clothes. “Though he has to join us if-”

“OI! HURRY UP, HUMAN, WE’RE GONNA BE LATE!” Mammon shouted. 

“Ugh, do you have to shout into my ear?” Satan asked, rubbing his right ear. “I do need to hear.” 

“Think of it this way, if you’re deaf, you can’t hear him anymore!” Asmo cheered. 

“I suppose that is a plus,” Satan said, almost taking that into consideration. “But to be deaf, I’d have to forcibly take out my eardrums, else they’ll just repair themselves.” 

“Ah, yeah, that’s true,” Asmo said. 

Wait, what?

You opened the door, revealing some capri black yoga pants, and a light green tank top that revealed a little of your black sports bra. ‘I’m sorry, are you seriously considering ripping out your own eardrums like it’s nothing?’ You signed. 

“Possible,” Satan said after he had translated what you said. “Of course, it would take a while for them to grow back, possibly, but that would be a pain.”

‘Grow back?!’ 

“Oh, you didn’t know?” Asmo said. “Also you look adorable in that! I could eat you right up!”

You gave him a look, and he let out a laugh. “Not for real silly...unless you want me too~” he purred the last part and you just sighed, blushing slightly, and shook your head. 

“Oh poo, you’re no fun,” Asmo pouted before he smiled at you. “Anyway, demons have a higher recovery rate of healing than humans. Some injuries, like bruising and cuts, depending on their severity, of course, take no time at all healing. Others, say, like losing a limb depend on if you press the limb up where you lost it against your body. Then it’ll fuse back pretty quickly. If you don’t get to it quickly in time...well, we’ll start growing it back. Quite painful, after a while.”

“As for my eardrum comment,” Satan said. “There is a small chance of something not growing back, or replacing itself. But I’m pretty sure mine would grow back after a while, given my power.” 

‘Does being a higher demon means faster healing?’ You asked. 

“Nah,” Mammon said with a shake of his head before he paused. “Well, sorta. It definitely doesn’t hurt, but we’re pretty much like humans in that regard. Everyone has a different healin’ rate,” 

“What we can do, however, is call on our magical reserves and strengthen our bodies to heal faster,” Asmo chirped. 

Wow...no wonder I’m clearly outmatched here. It isn’t just strength and speed, but healing as well. 

Satan turned, heading towards what had to be gym, you and the other brothers following him. You tapped Asmo’s shoulder, and he looked over at you with a hum in question. You pointed at him, holding up six fingers, hoping he’d understand. 

“No, sweetie, I’m number five in ranking.” He answered, and you swore you saw a tick of annoyance. 

You shook your head, pointing again and held up six fingers. He let out a sign, moving your lone finger down. “Five, sweetie.” 

You let out a sigh, rubbing your head before trying again though this time you shook your head, holding up five, and then six.

“Yes! Five-oh blast it.” Asmo said with a sigh. 

This time you pointed to each of the brothers, holding up six fingers. 

“Tsk, human, I’m the second born! At least remember the Great Mammon’s rank!” Mammon snapped. 

“And I’m fourth,” Satan said, though you had a feeling he knew what you were trying to say. There was a small hint of a smile on his features. 

“Yeah, Beel is sixth,” Mammon said. 

You let out a small noise, pointing at Mammon before turning back to Asmo with six fingers, pointing to Mammon, then the gym, and you shrugged before shaking your head. 

Asmo tilted his head to the side, clearly confused and trying to put together what you were trying to say in his head. He really ought to start learning to sign...maybe he could ask you tonight to start giving him private lessons. 

It really was annoying having to guess, or having to have Satan translate for them all the time. 

And if those private lessons turn naughty...well, he was a giver! 

But suddenly it dawned on him. 

“Oh! You’re asking why Beel is exempt from gym!” Asmo said brightly. “You were asking about Beel when you were pointing, instead of saying I was ranked sixth!” 

You gave a sigh of relief, nodding your head. 

“Ah! That’s because Beel works out a lot in his spare time,” Asmo explained. “And he has to have two to three lunches a day, or else...well, he gets hangry.” 

You nodded. Best to feed the beast. 

Satan opened the doors, motioning for you to enter, and so you did and your eyes widened and your mouth dropped. Inside was the biggest room you had ever seen in your life. You swore it could take the entrance hall, the student council room, and the entrance hall at the house and there would still be room! 

But what was interesting was towards the back, there seemed to be little rooms with windows on the inside, though they were still huge, but they looked to be the size of a dance studio. 

Towards the right were a set of stairs, and Mammon noticed you staring. “Leads to the weight room, in case you don’t want to dance together or you need to strengthen yourself up.” 

You looked back to the middle of the room, noticing that the people in the middle of the floor were dancing, while others were to the side either stretching or warming up, or maybe doing a different form of exercise. 

But then his words caught up to you and you turned and blinked once more. 

‘I’m sorry...dance? Do you guys have like...set work out routines planned for the class?’ You asked. ‘Do you get told in advance?’

“No,” Asmo answered after you were translated once more. “We always have dance as P.E. It’s a great time to let students practice for any upcoming dance battles.” 

‘...dance battles?’ You asked. 

“Yes,” Satan said. “Long before your era in the human realm, we used to settle disputes with fights in arenas and such. Similar to your gladiator battles in history. Most of them were battles to the death back then,” You could see something flash in Satan’s eyes, but you weren’t sure what. Nor were you sure you wanted to know...not at the moment. 

“At some point, Diavolo noticed that the population was startin’ to drop,” Mammon said. “Death tolls were all time highs, and birth rates were gettin’ lower and lower. So he started a decree about dance battles bein’ the new way to settle things.” 

“It took a while, but it’s actually pretty popular now,” Asmo chirped. “Of course, some death battles still occur, which helped, but it actually has to be pretty serious, and you have to have not just our permission as the Avatars, but Lord Diavolo as well. But to help keep the people still wanting to fight happy, he ended up creating some sports for us to play and be a little more rough. Beel’s actually on one of the teams too, though the lesser violent ones. He just likes to play and compete.”

Your mind was still reeling over the fact that demons, demons, had dance battles for disputes! No one in the human worl-realm would believe you on this! Not to mention that Hell was actually pretty nice…

Or well, the Devildom was. You were still on chapter one of the history of the Devildom. 

“You okay there?” Asmo asked with a tilt of his head. 

‘You guys are telling me you fucking zoomba?’ You signed. 

Satan automatically translated for you before he blinked, staring at you, as did the other Avatars, and a few other students who had been nearby. 

“What’s zoomba?” You heard one whisper.

“No idea…” They whispered back. 

The Avatars continued to stare at you, silently, their faces impassive. You were starting to wonder if you broke them, and you gently waved a hand in front of them, trying for some type of reaction. 

Crap. How were you to explain to Lucifer you broke his brothers. 

But suddenly, you heard a pfft and Satan was covering his mouth, his shoulders shaking, and next to you pearls of laughter were heard from Asmodeus, and soon Satan joined him as well. Mammon, on the other hand, looked shocked and then…

“DAMMIT! WHY DIDN’T I THINK OF THAT?! We could’ve been makin’ a boat load of money!” He shouted. He quickly turned to you, shaking your shoulders, though it was still surprisingly gentle. “Why didn’t you mention somethin’ sooner?!” 

“She wasn’t even born yet when this was happening, idiot!” Asmodeus said between laughter. 

“Then why weren’t you and the damn exchange plan born sooner?!” Mammon shouted. 

“Kelsey,” Satan said, small chuckles escaping him as he tried to calm himself down. “For the love that is unholy, if you ever say that around Lucifer and Lord Diavolo...let me be there. I have to see his reaction to it.” 

You would nod your head, but since Mammon was still shaking you, going on about a business that would’ve worked, that was a little hard to do so. Asmo wiped away a stray tear, giggles still escaping him. “Mammon, stop shaking her, you’ll give her a head rush.” 

Mammon stopped mid rant, blinking down at you, as if suddenly realizing what he was doing and he quickly moved his hands. You blinked as he stopped, shaking your head and blinking away the head rush he did cause. But you gave Satan a thumbs up, though you had no idea if you would have the courage or moment to say that to Lucifer. 

Diavolo though...he seemed to have a good sense of humor, though you hadn’t really spoken to him since your initial meeting. He did say you could message him anytime…

You quickly stopped that thought before it started. He was royalty after all, and probably quite busy. You should really only text him if it’s important. 

“Uh...what’s zoomba?” The lesser demon asked, looking to you, and then the brothers, curious but still a little nervous. 

Satan looked to you, motioning for you to let them know. You were unsure why he wasn’t saying it, since he’d have to translate anyway, but…

‘It’s a way to work out in the human world involving dancing. An instructor will usually show you the moves and then you mimic it the best you can. It’s usually a lot of upbeat songs, and it’s a great way to get cardio in. A lot of humans use it because they hate working out, or running.’ You explained. 

The lesser demon blinked before glancing over at Satan, who was still silent, and you let out an annoyed sigh. You looked to the lesser demon with a bag in her hand, waving slightly, before mimicking the motion of writing something down on your hand, tilting your head. 

“Really, Satan, just translate it,” Asmo whined. “It’s not that big of a deal, and you’re the one that told her not to bother with her notebook.”

Satan let out a sigh before translating once more and the lesser demon behind the first one narrowed their own eyes. “Oh, okay,” The lesser demon said with a blink. They were still a little unsure what was funny, but at least they had their answer. With that, them and their friend floated off towards the dance floor. 

“Ah, I guess you just have to know some people to get the joke,” Asmo said with a tut. 

‘So how often do dance battles happen?’ You asked. 

“Pretty often,” Mammon said.

“But because of duties as the Avatars, and on the student council, we’re usually not involved unless the matter is serious enough. Or if they appeal the decision of who won. Then they can battle us and if they win, the decision is overruled.” Satan said. 

“That’s if we decide to take it,” Asmo hummed. “Sometimes we see a reason and agree with it and let it pass. That’s pretty rare to happen, but it does.” 

‘But...isn’t that just based on luck and skill then, rather than the reasoning?’ You asked.

“If it is serious enough, our ranked council members let us know,” Satan said with a shake of his head. “And we deal with it then.”

“A lot of the battles aren’t really that serious, just wounded pride,” Asmo pointed out. “Or they just feel wronged in a way. Ah, jealousy is such an ugly emotion!” 

“That and sometimes they just wanna have a battle to test their skills,” Mammon said. “It’s better to have sanctioned battles than to let them go off in case a fight breaks out.” 

Okay that did make sense, you figured, so you nodded in understanding. 

“So how do you usually work out, Kelsey?” Asmo asked. “I don’t think I’d recommend joining the dance floor just yet.”

You glanced over, noticing the stares again. Now hearing about the dance battles, you kinda agreed with Asmo on this one. Who knew if they’d accidently challenge you to a battle…

“Not like we have to worry about Kelsey gettin’ challenges,” Mammon said with a huff. “Diavolo’s decreed if anyone tries to battle her, we’re the ones to take her place.” 

Oh, well that made you feel a bit better, though a small bit of your pride was hurt. But not very much; you weren’t a professional dancer and the most that saw your moves were at the volunteer center you helped at, and the figurines you had collected over the years. 

“There’s stupid people all over the place,” Satan said. “In fact, there’s one right next to us.”

“Stop calling me stupid!” Mammon shouted. 

“Then stop being stupid.” Satan said. 

You sighed and signed again. ‘Stop calling him stupid.’ 

Mammon blinked, his eyes narrowing as you made the familiar sign that you did at breakfast. Were you still really defending him? Really? He could handle himself, dammit! But a small voice whispered in his mind about how nice it still was that you were defending him. 

He shoved that voice aside. He didn’t need anyone but Goldie! She’s never treated him like he was scum! 

Satan ignored your signs before Asmo whined. “Kelsey~! You never said how you work out!” He said with a pout.

‘Yoga.’ 

Of course Satan was fine with translating that. You had thought it would be fine to leave your bag and notebook in a locker, but now you were starting to wonder if Satan did this on purpose. For what though, you had no clue. 

“Oh! You do yoga too?!” Asmo said, a bright smile on his features. “We can do some poses together!” 

With that, Asmo linked his arm with yours, heading up the stairs while Satan and Mammon stayed downstairs, heading towards the dance floor. 

Once Asmo found a place for the both of you, and some clean yoga matts, the both of you began to stretch out. Once you both had finished stretching, began in a dogward down pose and you swore you felt eyes on you again. You knew your butt in the air could be suggestive, and you swallowed hard. You didn’t want to back down, you wanted to exercise but the stares…

Suddenly, you felt a hand against yours, and you looked over at Asmo, who gave you a smile. 

“Relax,” He said softly. “They’re looking at me now instead of you. Enjoy your workout.” 

And so you did as your mind was racing. Didn’t Asmo say babysitting you was too annoying? So why was he protecting you now? Or was it because he was the only brother nearby? 

You wanted to ask. You wanted to know, but there was no one here to translate for you. So you made a note to yourself.

Never leave your notebook behind. 

So you just continued your workout, the both of you doing similar poses. Your mind was still racing before you were startled by the bell and Asmo got up before wiping down his mat, and you did the same. 

“We have a little extra time to shower since we had gym,” He chirped. “Do you want me to join you~”

You gently smacked his arm, shaking your head. He pouted slightly. “Fine, you spoilsport!” 

The two of you made your way downstairs, and you blinked at a sweaty Mammon and Satan, who were breathing hard. Asmo, though, narrowed his eyes.

“Seriously? Already?” 

The two nodded and you signed. “What happened?”

“Nothing, Kelsey,” Satan panted. “Just new dance moves and faster music.”

“Yeah, human, we’re fine.” Mammon said. 

With that they started heading towards the shower room and you looked to Asmo, worry in your eyes. “They’re not kidding, Kelsey,” Asmo said. “Part of dance is someone messing with the music and changing it up. It’s pretty hardcore, which was why I said it wasn’t for you for your first time.” 

What Asmo wasn’t telling you was it was a way to have small dance battles. Yes, most battles were sanctioned, but no one batted an eye during the ones at the gym, as long as they didn’t get heated. He was sure his brothers had to dance for you this whole time, while he intersected those who got past so no one bothered you. He was irked, at first, just like Mammon when Lucifer told them about their new schedule...but even though it had been a few days.

He learned you were kind and shy. You treated Beel as if he was a normal hangry person. You took his flirting with stride even if it made you blush. You talked to Satan about books, you even defended their stupid brother. 

You were a mystery he wanted to solve, like Satan and his books. He could slightly feel some desires beneath your skin, but you were hiding them. And as the avatar of desire, he would learn them. 

That he was certain. 

You had to wait until others left before you were able to take your shower and change into your uniform. Your next class was a few doors down while the brothers had to leave. As you walked, you couldn’t help but overhear more whispers about you.

“That’s her...the one Mammon is supposed to babysit.”

“Well, he isn’t with her now...we could gobble her up.”

You remembered what Mammon said about running...you swallowed hard, quickly making a move past them, when you heard your name being called. You turned to see another white haired person with gray eyes. 

“Hey, Kelsey,” he said. 

You freeze slightly, looking at him and he gave you a cold smile. “Yup, you! You know, you’re giving those demons a reason to try to eat you, right? You’re practically screaming ‘I’m scrumptious’! But anyway, you dropped your D.D.D. Here.” he said, handing me my phone. 

You blinked as you took it, and it really is your D.D.D. Your home screen lit up at you, a photo of the Devildom from your balcony. 

“I’m Solomon,” He said with a smile. “I’m the other exchange student from the human world-”

‘Realm.’ You signed automatically. The other demons were on you about that often. 

Solomon paused before he brought his hands up. ‘Realm, yes. It’s nice to meet you, Kelsey.’

You blinked in surprise, which is something you find yourself doing a lot here lately, but you smiled at him. ‘You sign?!’

‘In a way,’ Solomon said, his hands elegant. ‘I shant reveal my secrets just yet.’

‘How do you know my name?’ You asked curiously. 

‘You don’t know? Because you’re one of the exchange students, you’re a bit of a celebrity, especially because you have the infamous Mammon as your guard.’ He signed with a grin. 

Well, at least he didn’t use the word babysitter…

‘Ah, well, I’ve got to go. It was nice to meet you. Here, lemme give you my contact information, in case you wanna talk about anything or miss human things.’ He said, reaching for my D.D.D. adding his number before sending me a text. He gave me a wave, heading off towards his class, and you did the same, though a chill had gone through you. Was he human…?

You shook the thought out of your mind. Of course he had to be. Maybe he had just gotten lucky and been here a little longer than you, and therefore adjusted better. And you did hear Lucifer say he was a sorcerer. That meant he knew about this well before you did. So you headed off to class, though you were surprised it was a study hall. You got caught up in your homework, even though your head was still stuffed from new information that you didn’t notice that you ran into someone. You blinked up, spotting Lucifer, and you quickly began to sign your apologies. 

“It’s fine, Kelsey, no harm done.” He said.

You blinked, tilting your head. He had just read your apologies in sign…

“I know a little sign language, mostly just the basics. I’ve been brushing up on it, though I do hope you won’t tell my brothers that. I’m trying to let Satan have his fun.” Lucifer said with a small smile. 

You gave him a smile, placing a finger to your lips and you nodded, hoping he understood you’d keep it to yourself. 

“Excellent, I appreciate that.” Lucifer said, giving you another smile. “Now, how are you finding your first day? Though maybe write it down for me?”

You nodded, reaching into your bag, bringing out your notebook and you began to write. Lucifer waited patiently as you did so, turning the notebook around. 

‘It’s...pretty overwhelming, I’m not gonna lie. There’s a lot of things I didn’t know existed and suddenly I’m being forced to play some extreme catch up. Don’t get me wrong, it is interesting, I’m honestly really interested in the biology part of the course work with everything. It’s just a lot to learn at one time while you’re still trying to wrap your head around demons, angels, magic, witches and sorcerers or wizards, or whatever are all real. 

‘Not to mention, it’s a lot trying to memorize the layout of this place, and the house, and dealing with all the stares. It’s also a little unnerving about how many people know who I am, and my name, and yet I don’t know a single face here unless it’s you guys. And there are so many more questions I have than answers anymore, and I feel like I can’t even ask those questions until I really understand the answers I have...which maybe doesn’t make sense but…’ You wrote.

Lucifer titled his head, a little perplexed by your answer. Truthfully, he had expected a different answer but...he really appreciated your honesty. He knew there were some things he couldn’t help with your confession, as learning the layout of places was just walking it more and more, and learning the course work. That was why he didn’t assign you chores yet, knowing it was going to be too much, too soon, no matter what Mammon said. But as for the questions you felt like you couldn’t ask…

“Well, ask me anything you’d like, and I’ll answer honestly for you.” He said. “Though I will give you a small piece of advice. Be careful around Solomon. He may be a human, but he has a ring of wisdom and he wishes to subjugate higher demons to his will. He isn’t to be trusted.” 

You paused, tilting your head. Anything…? What did you want to ask? You wanted to ask if some creatures were real, but you had a feeling you’d learn that down the road. You wanted to learn more about magic, but you couldn’t use it, so why bother asking about something like that?

Though the advice about Solomon gave you pause. Is that the chill you felt earlier? Was he more powerful than he seemed? That meant you were really...a weak human here. 

But then you remembered what Leviathan said...about Mammon and his credit card. About how you thought the idea was good to have. To have a pact.

‘What is Mammon like?’ 

“Why are you asking about him?” Lucifer asked with a frown. 

‘It’s just...I can tell he hates the idea of him “babysitting” me. And before I say this, I want this to be between us, just like I promised you with sign language. He wants to still go out and do what he wants, without worry, but I was hoping...to learn more about him and his interests so that way...maybe we had some things in common? Or at least, I could talk to him about things he likes so it’s easier to be together.’ You wrote. 

“Hrm..well, I hate to speak ill of my brothers but...I will say...He is pure scum. The scummiest sort of scum. Pure unfiltered disgusting scum to the point I’m embarrassed to call him a fellow demon, much less my brother. So any-” Lucifer started to say. 

Anger heated your blood in your veins, spreading out and warming your body. You gripped the strap to your bag tightly, your nails digging into the fabric. You understood that siblings, brothers at that, had a very different relationship, and from what your friends said, usually fought like crazy, insulted each other, but this seemed far too much to you. You kept seeing the hurt in Mammon’s eyes, even if it was quick, but it was there. 

It was something you related to all too well. 

“Ah, are we talking about Mammon?” Satan asked as he parted through the crowd. 

“Yes,” Lucifer said. “But what are you doing here, Satan?”

“Kelsey and I share the next study period together,” Satan said with a shrug. “I figured I’d show her to the Library.” 

‘Could you guys seriously stop with the scum bag, stupid, idiot, and moron comments?’ You sighed, your hands a little jerky as you tried to keep your temper in check. 

“Why?” Satan asked with a blink. “They’re all true. He really is a stupid, idiot, moron of a scumbag. You really should hide anything you value because he will try to find it and sell it.” 

“Yes,” Lucifer said with a nod. “You don’t really know him-”

‘Yeah, I know I don’t.’ You signed angrily ‘But I’m trying to get to know him, and you guys always putting him down isn’t right or nice. I get bros teasing each other and everything but there is a difference between teasing and bullying, and I’m starting to think you guys lean towards the latter. You do realize that if you tell someone that they’re something enough times, especially if they love and care about you, they’ll start to believe it.’

Unbeknownst to you, Mammon was actually nearby, listening to Satan as he translated your words. He was a little conflicted again, a warmth building in his chest, followed by a pang of annoyance. He could stand up for himself, ya know! But at the same time...the last time someone did…

Well, his older brother did with those witches but now he was stuck with them and paying the price. 

Satan and Lucifer just stared at the transfer, though Satan was now very intrigued with you. It took guts, or stupidity, to stand up to them like that, especially if you took in consideration who they were. For someone so quiet, you sure were bold. This was going to be an interesting year…

Though also quite bothersome if you kept making trouble like this with other demons. 

But something did catch his interest with your words, the gaze in your eyes. Were you really this insightful or could it be...you had experience in being called stupid so much that you started to believe it? Or did someone close to you go through it? 

He was sure he’d find out. He did enjoy solving mysteries. 

“We’ll table it for now,” Lucifer said. He had his own thoughts on the matter of your speech, but now he was starting to wonder about you. Maybe… 

“You both should get going,” He said instead. “Even if it is a study period, you don’t want to be late. However…” 

He leaned down towards you, murmuring softly. “You asked to know more about Mammon. He cares about money, in all shapes and forms. In fact...I had to freeze some of his assets to get him to calm down.”

Your eyes widened at the words, hearing quite clearly that he stressed the word freeze. That had to be a clue to where Lucifer hid Mammon’s credit card. At least, you thought so. You did know freezing assets was a common phrase but the way he spoke. 

“Also, a piece of advice,” Lucifer said. “Being assertive, brave, and yourself here is smart. However...be careful who you turn that spark to. You might offend someone, and not many demons here have such control. I’d hate for you to get eaten so soon.” 

With that, Lucifer turned and left, and the students began to leave as well as the bell rang. You looked to Satan, and he tilted his head, motioning towards a hallway. “Shall we?” 

You nodded your head stiffly. Truthfully, you didn’t really want to be around the Avatar of Wrath, but he was your escort, and you couldn’t go home by yourself safely. He had said something about the Library, so hopefully there wouldn’t be much talking. Or at least...you hoped demon library’s had similar rules on being quiet. 

Mammon, though, panicked as he saw Satan and you walked this way, quickly making a move to get out of the way, ducking down a different hallway. His head was swimming still at your words, wondering what you were getting out of this, or if you really meant it. 

He wished he could skip class to think about this, but Lucifer had told him that the teacher would tell on him unless he had an actual pre approved excuse from Lucifer or Diavolo himself. 

He’d leave after school, since Satan had you. He’d get away, try to figure out if this was a game…

Or if it was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really wanted a way to include the dance battles that you play in the game, but without it seeming a bit...too weird or campy or something? So then I thought...
> 
> Why not make it a way for them to solve disputes without it ending up that demons get killed all the time? Cause I mean, I can totally see that if things were out of control, the population would die out, even if it is hard to kill demons. At least, that's my HC xD
> 
> I also wanted to branch out on the classes that they have and those were the subjects I came up with! Honestly, I wouldn't mind learning some of them myself. 
> 
> Hope you guys are doing well! Lemme know what you guys think!

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen into the literal Hell of the Obey Me game. I totally recommend playing it, as the story is awesome, and so are the characters. Honestly, I disliked Mammon in the beginning but the dumb dumb grew on me and now he's my favorite. As for Asmo...I won't lie, I didn't realize I loved him until I started working on this story and began to start thinking of HCs and working on his character. 
> 
> Let me know who you favorite character is and why! Also, please stay safe out there while this virus is going on!


End file.
